herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daryl Dixon
, The Claimers, The Hunters and Terminus, Dawn Lerner, The Wolves, The Saviors, Dwight (Walking Dead), Negan, Morales |type of anti-hero = Big Good |size = 250 }} is a main character, a survivor of the in 's , and was the tritagonist of the show from episode "Say the Word" to episode "Honor", before he becomes the deuteragonist following Carl Grimes's death. After Rick Grimes's disappearance, Daryl becomes the main protagonist onwards. He is the younger brother to Merle Dixon and makes his debut appearance in " ". Daryl is an expert at hunting, tracking, and navigating. Due to his survival skills, Rick values him as an important member of the group, becoming being his right-hand man. The two eventually form a brotherly bond. Following the deaths of Ed and Sophia Peletier, Daryl has developed a close bond with fellow survivor Carol Peletier. He later formed a brief bond with fellow survivor Beth Greene. His weapon of choice is the . He is also the main (playable) protagonist in the AMC Video Game and prequel to the TV Series, . Overview Appearance and Personality Daryl is a slim built Caucasian man with brown hair and commonly keeps facial hair on his lip and chin. His eyes are green. Daryl is a both physically and emotionally strong man. He is often volatile, but he is still significantly more level-headed and rational than his older brother, Merle Dixon. Though he is usually distant, Daryl has often shown to be caring and selfless. All on his own, he risks his life in an attempt to find the lost Sophia Peletier on multiple occasions, one of which nearly cost him his life, and immediately takes initiative to go back to find Andrea when she gets separated from the group. Daryl has also proven to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, a characteristic he shares with his leader and close friend, Rick Grimes, thus making him a very respected and trusted right-hand man to Rick. He is much more clever than he looks, even more so than his erratic brother, Merle. Although he is not as tough as his brother, who is an experienced bruiser and has military experience, Daryl is just as aggressive and agile and can hold his own against the dead and the living. In addition, Daryl has a keen sense of intuition, especially when it comes to meeting new people. Like his group mateMichonne, Daryl can tell almost immediately who can be trusted and who cannot. This is pointed out by Aaron in "Forget", when Aaron states that Daryl can tell the difference between "a good guy and a bad guy", something that Daryl's leader, Rick, is not much of an expert at. In many ways, Aaron's theory can be considered correct, given that despite Rick's long time distrusting Aaron, Aaron proves all along to have been telling the truth about the existence of a safe haven for Rick and his people, something that Michonne and Daryl were the first to believe was true. Due to having more fluidity than Rick, Daryl tries his best to be an adviser to the slightly mentally unstable Rick, with the help of Michonne, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and a few others. On rare occasions, Daryl shows his very vulnerable side, particularly crying, when he loses someone very close to him. The best examples are when the only family member he has left, Merle, is killed, and Daryl himself is forced to put down zombified Merle. The other instance is when in "Still", an intoxicated Daryl cries and becomes emotionally distraught as he blames himself for the Governor's attack on the prison which resulted in the death of Hershel Greene. The other instance is when Beth Greene is killed; Daryl had grown close to Beth due to her sweet and innocent personality and her restoring his faith that there are still good people left in the harsh, new world. Finally, the other instance is when in "The Cell", Daryl cries after realising Glenn's death was his fault. Although he loses two of the closest people he has in his life, he tries his best not to believe that the world has gone into complete darkness, especially since he still has his other friends, including his close companions Rick, Carol Peletier, Michonne, and even Aaron. Daryl's imprisonment and suffering at the hands of the Saviors, as well as the fact he's lost people to them, has caused him to become colder and more brutal than he once was. This is primarily shown by the fact he brutally beat Fat Joseph to death by bashing his head in with a metal pipe, even when Joseph was begging for his life, and how he's been entirely willing to kill the Saviors, as well as eager to kill Dwight. This change has been shown to worry some of the others, primarily Jesus. An experienced tracker and hunter, he has deadly accuracy with his crossbow. Daryl is also highly skilled with various firearms and knives. He has taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group. Rick trusts Daryl completely by the end of the second season, and by the third season, Daryl replaces Shane Walsh as Rick's right-hand man. Although he is shown to be the lone wolf of the group early on in the series, he starts to gradually integrate himself into the group, particularly in his friendship with Rick and his growing relationship with Carol. By the end of the third season, he is well-liked and respected by the entire group. Appearances Gallery community_image_1384453974.jpg|Daryl as he appears in the video game, The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct DarylCastPhoto1.jpeg|Daryl as he appears in Season 1. DarylCastPhoto2.jpg|Daryl as he appears in Season 2. Darylportrait.jpg|Daryl as he appears in Season 3. IMG_0169.JPG|Daryl as he appears in season 4 Daryl as he appears on season 6.PNG|Daryl as he appears in season 5 IMG_0167.PNG|Daryl as he appears in season 6 IMG_0168.PNG|Daryl as he appears in season 7 Trivia *Daryl Dixon is one of the characters that were in the TV Series, but not the Comic Series. *Daryl is the longest serving original character in the TV Series. *As of "Honor", Daryl is one of the four remaining characters introduced in Season 1, the others being Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, and Morgan Jones. **Out of all of them, Daryl is the only one not to have a Comic Series counterpart. **Also, out of all of them, Daryl is the only one to have never been married or had children. *Daryl holds the second most appearances in the TV Series, behind Rick. *Daryl has only cried for four of the deaths throughout the entire show. Those deaths are his brother Merle Dixon, Hershel Greene, Beth Greene, and Glenn Rhee. *Daryl won IGN's "Best TV Hero" of 2012. *Daryl was never originally planned for the TV Show. After the actor auditioned for the role of Merle Dixon, they liked his audition so much they created Daryl Dixon specifically for Norman. *An April Fool's Joke was done in where Daryl would appear in the Comic Series in Issue 129. *Though a fan favourite on the show, Kirkman confirmed that he has no interest in including Daryl in the comics. External links * * Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Titular Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Siblings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honest Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sidekicks Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Mysterious Category:Damsels Category:Bond Protector Category:Berserkers Category:Martyr Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Ferals Category:Horror Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Image Heroes